Qui doit mourir?
by Didiland
Summary: Katniss et Rue sont les dernières survivantes dans l'arène. Une doit mourir ou tuer l'autre. Mais qui ? Deathfic !


C'était la nuit, il faisait sombre et le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort.

Katniss avait tout ses sens aux aguets, regardant aux alentours et essayant d'entendre les moindres bruits de pas des autres survivants.

Cela faisait presque cinq jours qu'Everdeen se trouvait dans cette arène, seulement munie d'une dague qu'elle avait prise sur le cadavre d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années avant que celui-ci ne se fasse enlever par l'hoovercraft.

Parfois, elle y repensait et se disait que ça aurait pu être elle qui gisait sur le sol.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant des coups de canon :

un...puis deux...puis trois...trois coups de canon avaient résonné dans l'arène.

Aucun moyen de sortir d'ici...sauf peut-être un seul : être le dernier survivant.

Katniss était assise contre un arbre, essayant de se rendormir, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors, la jeune fille se leva et commença à se frayer un chemin dans la forêt dense pour aller chercher de quoi boire. Arrivée près d'un lac, elle entreprit de se rincer le visage pour se rafraîchir les idées mais vit un buisson bouger plus loin. Presque instinctivement, Katniss se cacha derrière des roseaux.

C'était un garçon du district 3, Johan Wester, un personnage très mystérieux avec un regard assez froid et une expression lasse et fatiguée par les jours passés. Il s'avança dans l'eau pour se nettoyer rapidement. Quand trois autres coups de canon se firent entendre -signe qu'il ne restait plus que trois survivants- ce bruit surpris tant Katniss qu'elle sursauta et fit bouger les roseaux.

Johan tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Une seconde plus tard, armé d'un arc, il tenta de lui tirer dessus, mais Katniss esquiva de peu. Alors, elle se mit à courir vers lui. Johan, très maladroit avec l'arc, mit du temps à recharger et à la viser, ce qui permit à Katniss d'arriver près de lui rapidement. N'hésitant pas, elle mit toutes ses forces en lui plantant la lame de sa dague dans l'estomac. Il tomba au sol. Un autre coup retentit dans le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Everdeen regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait plus personne quand son regard s'arrêta sur une petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclées. Elle devait avoir à peu près douze ans et avait l'air choquée par la scène qui s'était passée devant ses yeux. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir la tuer. Katniss s'avança vers la fille mais celle-ci s'enfuit. Everdeen se mit à sa poursuite et la retenue par le poignée :

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Je ne te veux pas de mal.

-Tu vas me tuer, comme tu as tué ce garçon.

La fille essaya de s'échapper, mais Katniss resserra son emprise :

-Il m'aurait tué si je n'avais rien fait, cria t-elle sans le vouloir.

Puis elle reprit plus calmement :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Rue...je...je m'appelle Rue, bafouilla t-elle

-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire.

-Tu sais comme moi que l'une de nous doit mourir. Je te signale que nous sommes les deux dernières survivantes.

Katniss relâcha son poignée. Elles ne voulait et ne pouvait pas tuer cette petite fille qui lui rappelait trop sa petite sœur et Rue avait une famille qui l'attendait en dehors de cette arène.

Puis elle pensa ensuite à l'inquiétude que pouvait ressentir sa propre mère de savoir si son enfant allait revenir vivante des Hunger Games.

Il y eu un long silence avant que Katniss ne reprenne la paroles avec un sourire en coin, signe qu'elle avait une idée en tête :

-On n'est pas obligées d'obéir aux règles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Si aucunes de nous deux ne meurent, ils seront bien obligés de nous laisser sortir d'ici.

-Et tu crois vraiment que ton idée va fonctionner ? Et s'ils décidaient de nous tuer toutes les deux ?

-Fais moi confiance, rien ne vaut d'essayer.

Katniss tendit sa main, Rue réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre :

-Ok, j'te suis !

Rue prit sa main, puis elles se mirent en route pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux survivantes se dirigèrent vers la corne d'abondance. C'était le lieu où avait débuté le jeu et où tout finirait. Le capitole viendrait les chercher là et tout serait fini. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser une pelouse piégée. Katniss balaya le terrain du regard. Comment allaient-elles y arriver ?

-Bon, je me lance. Suis bien mes pas, avertit la plus grande.

Katniss marchait à pas lent en essayant de détecter les pièges, suivit de près par Rue lorsqu'elles entendirent un faible « clic ». Everdeen n'eut que le temps de se retrouver pour voir Rue tomber dans un trou. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se précipita à l'endroit où était tombée la petite fille. Katniss s'arrêta au bord du piège, mais la vision d'horreur qui s'étalait devant ses yeux la fit reculer d'un pas.

-Non, souffla t-elle. Tiens bon, Rue.

Au fond du trou, des pieux jaillissaient de terre et un d'entre eux transperçait Rue au ventre. Du sang s'écoulait à flot de sa blessure, ce qui rendit Katniss nauséeuse. Rue tenta de dire quelque chose, en vain.

-Chut, ne dis rien et économise tes forces. Je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là.

Katniss ne savait pas quoi faire, la panique l'envahissait peu à peu.

-J'ai...mal...tu...tues moi.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, répéta t-elle.

-S'il...te plaît.

Katniss regarda Rue dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait l'air sérieuse et sûre d'elle. Puis elle prit les mains de Rue et tenta de la rassurer, voyant que la petite souffrait :

-Je suis désolée.

Une larme lui échappa. Everdeen prit sa dague, serra les dents et dans un geste puissant, abrégea les souffrances de la fillette.

Les prunelles marrons de Rue se fermèrent doucement et son visage précédemment tordus par la douleur se détendit. Katniss prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Quelques minutes après le coup de canon annonçant la mort de Rue, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Katniss leva ses yeux humides au ciel, puis les referma à cause de la forte lumière qui s'y dégageait.

Voilà...c'était la fin de ses Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
